O Começo
by Back Side
Summary: Era chegado o momento de novas jornadas, o que parecia o fim, era apenas o começo. /Fic escrita após a leitura do cap. 699 e 700.


**O Começo**

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto...

... mas também, de certa forma, pertence a mim e a todos que acompanharam essa história. Acompanhei Naruto por quase 9 anos e muitas das convicções que tenho hoje são reflexos dessa história que entrou na minha vida quando eu ainda era adolescente. Eu sei que você nunca vai chegar a ler isso, Kishimoto, mas quero deixar registrado meu profundo agradecimento pela sua obra; obrigada por criar personagens tão intrigantes e fantásticos que me fizeram companhia por todos esses anos e que me trouxeram tantas alegrias, frustrações, raiva, lágrimas e risadas. Amei e torci por cada um deles–até mesmo os vilões. Obrigada por criar o Sasuke e por, no final, dar a ele um novo irmão, um amor, uma família, esperança e fé (nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente!) e muito, muito obrigada por, mais uma vez, mostrar que o amor supera o ódio, a solidão, o desespero, e que é através dele que conseguimos as maiores transformações.

N/A: Here Without you – Three Doors Down. Escolhi essa música por que era a que eu ouvia na adolescência quando ia ler Naruto, sempre na esperança de um momento sasusaku.

* * *

><p>A hundred days have made me older<p>

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

* * *

><p><em>Era uma noite calma e fresca. Sakura Haruno acabara de sair de um plantão no hospital, caminhava lentamente, deixando a brisa noturna refrescar a sua pele enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelas ruas. Estava exausta, a guerra havia acabado há seis meses e desde então trabalhara arduamente, a guerra deixara inúmeros feridos, muitos deles com ferimentos que exigiam tratamentos complexos e lentos, nunca antes tivera que estudar e se esforçar tanto para suprir suas responsabilidades como médica, e nunca se sentira tão útil. <em>

_Continuou andando até que uma, duas, três vezes algo tocou seu rosto, levantou o olhar e percebeu que o amplo pátio em que se encontrava estava repleto de pétalas de flor de cerejeira, sorriu com aquela imagem e se permitiu contemplar aquele momento, o vento, que agora se tornara mais forte, brincava com as pétalas, trazendo-as até Sakura, envolvendo-a, brincando ao seu redor. Sakura ria com todo aquele espetáculo, até que uma luz invadiu o pátio, uma luz que ela conhecia tão bem, intensa e cálida, olhou para o céu e encontrou a lua, __**estava cheia aquela noite**_, _ficou a contemplá-la por um momento até que uma sensação a invadiu, uma sensação familiar, o sorriso alargou-se em seu rosto e ela se pôs a correr._

_Correu o mais rápido que pôde, conseguia sentir o coração quase saindo pela boca, e, mesmo assim, correu ainda mais, só parou quando já estava quase nos portões de entrada da Vila da Folha, aí então, colocou as mãos nos joelhos e se concentrou em tentar recuperar o fôlego, quando se sentiu melhor voltou a olhar em direção aos portões da Vila, ficou parada olhando aqueles portões com um nervosismo crescente invadindo o corpo, até que, enfim, ouviu passos se aproximando. Uma silhueta começou a tomar forma, um jovem caminhou em sua direção até parar a alguns passos de distância. Sakura fechou as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo na tentativa de controlar o impulso de abraçá-lo. Reconheceria aquele jovem em qualquer lugar, cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, e olhos profundos e negros. __**Era ele. E ele estava de volta. **_

_Por um momento nenhum dos dois falou, apenas se olharam. Sakura teria permanecido olhando para aqueles olhos para sempre, se não tivesse notado que um sorriso discreto invadia os lábios de Sasuke._

_-É perigoso andar sozinha por aí a essa hora._

_Ouvir a voz dele foi um choque. Só naquela hora entendeu a saudade que sentira daquela voz, uma saudade tão grande e intensa que teve que morder os lábios para não chorar._

_-Você... Você..._

_Sakura tentou inutilmente balbuciar mais algumas palavras, até que desistiu, tinha tantas coisas que queria dizer que não sabia por onde começar. Sasuke olhou-a com um pouco mais de atenção e se aproximou alguns passos._

_-Você está bem? Está quieta._

_O comentário a comoveu. Deixou escapar o ar que nem sabia que prendia e, por estarem tão próximos, encostou sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele se surpreendeu, ficou rígido, mas, depois de alguns instantes, se permitiu relaxar._

_-É que eu não sabia o que dizer. –sussurrou em seu peito-Fiquei tão feliz em te ver. Você voltou._

_Ela o sentiu sorrir._

_-Você está bem? Está ferido? Precisa que eu faça alguma coisa?_

_Como ele demorou a responder ela levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Havia uma serenidade no olhar dele, uma paz que ela nunca vira antes naqueles olhos negros. Desajeitadamente ele colocou a única mão que tinha nos cabelos róseos de Sakura e timidamente a acariciou._

_-Estou bem agora -sem tirar a mão de seus cabelos abaixou a cabeça até que suas testas se encontrassem- Sakura, vamos para casa._

* * *

><p>Essa humilde fic foi escrita na madrugada do dia 0711/2014, horas depois da leitura do último capítulo de Naruto.

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos ((:


End file.
